True or False
by Snakey
Summary: She can feel the gap between them get wider every second...especially since he’s a part of the professional Go world. Akari is trying desperately to keep the last bit of connection with Hikaru.
1. Part 1: Hikaru

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters of Hikaru no Go in the fanfic… They belong to Obata-sensei and Hotta Yumi-sama

Summary: Akari is feels that she doesn't know Hikaru at all. She can feel the gap between her and him get wider every second… especially since Hikaru's a part of the professional Go world. Yet, Hikaru is clueless about how Akari feels. Possible HikaAka, or just no pairing. Features a lot of Touya.

True or False

Part 1: Hikaru

By: Snakey

I looked through the windows and didn't see Akari anywhere. She was supposed to be here right before her Go club session started! I can't believe she's late! Here I was, stuck in a café near her high-school, waiting for her to come and get me. Her go club should've begun half an hour ago. She invites me to her go club, and she doesn't show up. I was starting to get impatient, and was about to leave and get her myself, but suddenly…

"Shindo?"

That voice made me jump. I was facing away from the café entrance, and had to turn around to see who had called my family name. And there that person was, slowly walking towards me. It was my rival, Touya Akira.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" My screaming seemed to earn me a few annoyed looks from the staff. _This guy is going to _kill_ me with all these surprises._

"What are you doing here?" Touya sat down in the chair across from me. "I thought you'd be preparing for your next game since it's with a higher dan."

"Touya… I have a life outside of go… I'm sixteen years old. Of course I go out with friends at my age!" I placed my butt back on my seat, since now I could wait for Akari while talking with Touya.

Touya looked around with a bit of confusion, and then turned back to me. "I don't see any friends that you're supposed to be with. Are you just slacking off?"

"Touya, I wouldn't slack off! I take go very seriously and you know it!" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Touya with a proud grin. But all he did was laugh at my remark, or possibly my grin.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just kidding." He then turned to the waitress and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Well, enough about me. What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be heading home after school?" I sipped my own ice cappuccino and waited for his reply. I still didn't understand why Touya continued education, but I wasn't curious, yet.

"I was just going to the bookstore, and then I got thirsty and came into this café. I didn't think I'd see you here." The waitress put his cup of coffee on the table, and walked away. He held the cup and started blowing at it, cooling it off before taking a sip. "So, are you waiting for this friend of yours? Seeing as you were about to stand up when I saw you, he's late."

Right after he said that, I remembered my purpose of being here. "It's a she, not a he." I said, and then looked at my watch. It had already been forty minutes since I came to this café. Now that I think of it, I was already at the end of my second ice cappuccino. My head even started to hurt from the coldness. I looked through the windows again, and finally, I spotted the girl that kept me waiting for so long.

"There she is… I waited for forty minutes already…" I groaned out and finally answered Touya. He also looked out from the windows and saw Akari running in her short-sleeved school uniform, her hair flying all over the place, and tightly gripping on her schoolbag as she swung it back and forth. I swear she might've hit someone with that bag on her way. She was almost out of breath by the time she was in the café.

"Hi-Hikaru! I'm… so sorry that I'm half an hour late!" She came up to us and breathed heavily, trying to speak after her run. "I didn't know I was supposed to stay behind today to clean up the class…"

"Actually, you're forty minutes late, Akari. And if you were going to be late, you could have at least called me on my cell phone." I took out my cell and held it out to her, but all she did was widen her eyes.

"You're always late too! And when did you get a cell phone? You never told me! Baka!" Akari _still_ managed to scream at me after running from the school to the café. _Girls…_

"Sorry, Akari… I thought I already told you about my new cell phone… I mean… Even Touya knew!" I pointed across from me to the long-haired boy. "I never even thought that I'd forget to tell you!" Right after my line, Akari shifted her eyes to where my index finger was pointing to, and started to blush. Then, she turned away from me and focused on Touya.

"Ah… Sorry Touya-kun… I didn't even realize you were here…" She took a bow as she apologized. "Did Hikaru drag you along with him?" She turned and gave me a weird look that said 'You should've told me he was here earlier'.

Like the Touya he was, his formalities and politeness took over. "It was no trouble at all. You were rushing to get here and must be tired." And, just like Touya… "Here, take my seat, Fujisaki-san. I should get going to the bookstore anyways." …he stands up and politely takes a bow. _He's too good with girls…_

Akari seemed taken back by Touya's over-politeness. I could even _see_ that blush on her face get redder! _How does Touya do that?_ Akari said something polite in response and took another bow. Touya stretched out his hand towards the seat, insisting she take the seat. Akari rejects politely and shook her head. Touya asked her again just to be sure… _I can't take this politeness any longer…_

"Just get another chair!" I think by that time everyone in the café was staring at me. It couldn't be helped. It was the only way that _these_ two would stop being polite. Touya and Akari looked at me, unhappy about my statement. "If I didn't stop you two, I'd be here till tomorrow." I turned my head towards the windows, but I could hear the sounds of a chair banging against the floor. _Good, they took my advice_.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry about being late. And now I'll have to be sorry for something else too." I could feel Akari's eyes looking at me from behind. "Go club ends in twenty minutes or so. We won't have enough time anyways by the time we get there." Now _that_ caused my head to turn.

"Akari… You made me wait for nothing?" I gave sort of a half pout to her. "…You'd better make it up to me…" Akari nodded, causing a grin to appear on my face. "Okay then! Let's have ramen right now! Your treat, okay?" Again, Akari nodded. I shifted and focused on Touya. "Hey, Touya, you wanna come too?"

"Sure, I'm in no rush. But only if Fujisaki-san agrees." We both stared at Akari, who seemed to be staring at her feet.

"S-Sure, Touya-kun can come…" I don't know why, but her voice seemed to have a bit of disappointment in them. Maybe because she knows she'll have to pay for Touya too.

"Are you sure?" Touya asked. _Please don't start this again…_Akari gave another timid nod, and stood up.

"Okay, let's go then!" I called the waitress over for the bill, and slapped down some yen from my wallet, paying for Touya's drink as well without knowing it. Inside my wallet, I also found my so-called business card, which I needed just in case people wanted one for go tutoring. "Oh, Akari, here is my cell phone's number if you need." I handed her one of the cards from my wallet. She seemed to cheer up a bit when she got it.

The three of us were walking down the street under the bright sun. It was burning out here. My headache from the ice cappuccinos was going away, but I was sweating like I was in hell. Akari wasn't doing much better either. She ran to the café in this heat, and was walking in it again after a short rest. I looked to my left to see if Touya was suffering from the heat too. But he was his usual composed self. I would've tried to look closer to see some hints, but then I'd be invading his personal space.

"It's… so… hot…" I said, pulling my T-shirt's collar back and forth to cool off. "I should have brought a cap…" All I wore were my yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. But then, when I examined Touya again, I realized he was wearing his school uniform. "Oh right, you still go to school, Touya. How can you still go when you already have a stable job for a living?" Touya gave me a frown.

"Shindo, it's true that we are go professionals at a young age, but it doesn't give us a right to stop education. I would like to have something else to use in the future aside from go." And here I was, thinking Touya Akira was all about go. Now, I think of Touya Akira as allgo _and_ education. If I were him, I'd probably be completely stressed over school _and_ go, but I didn't have to, since I chose not to go to school.

"I-Isn't it hard to keep up at school though, Touya-kun?" Akari asked shyly, possibly to start a conversation on our way to the ramen shop.

"Not really, I plan my schedule for everything I do in the day, so I make time for both school and Go." Well, Touya put an end to that conversation. We walked in silence after that, except that once in awhile I'd whine about the heat. When we finally arrived at the ramen shop, I really didn't feel like eating ramen anymore. It was so hot out that I didn't even want to eat my favourite food, which didn't happen often. Right now, I just wanted something cold.

"Ah, can we eat something else? It's so hot out that I don't want to eat ramen." It seemed like my statement shocked Akari and Touya. They both started at me with wide eyes… which weren't very pleasant at all.

Touya spoke first. "Shindo, do you have a fever or something? You _never_ give up a chance to eat ramen, especially not when someone's treating!" I made it my obligation to retort. "Just because I decide to have something other than ramen doesn't make me sick!" I stuck my tongue out at him, but he just crossed his arms on his chest. "Well, it's hard to believe since you always drag me out on game days to have ramen for lunch!" And now it was my turn again. "That's because you never EAT any lunch! No wonder you're so skinny!" Touya was going to scream at me from the top of his lungs, but he must've seen Akari standing timidly next to me.

"Go-Gomenasai! I forgot that you were with us Fujisaki-san! It's just that Shindo was starting another mindless argument…" Oh, so I was the one that started? "You're that one that started it, TO-YA-A-KI-RA!" Before long, we were engaged in another round of screaming at each other. Akari just stood there not knowing what to do. As we were screaming, I caught sight of Akari from the corner of my eye. She looked down, like she was on the verge of tears. What was with her?

"…Akari?" Touya realized the situation too, and stopped our screaming and shouting. We faced Akari, both bewildered. She squeezed so tightly on her school bag that I thought she'd break it. I had no idea how to handle this. Akari has never acted this way before. She was always cheerful and enthusiastic.

After what seemed like an eternity, Akari finally looked up. "Hi-Hikaru, I'm sorry. I just remembered there's something I have to do… I'll see you later!" She took a quick and apologetic bow, and ran off into the crowds on the street. I just stood there quietly as I watched her disappear into the sea of people. Touya didn't say a thing either. Was something wrong with Akari today?

But before I could think up an answer to my question, I realized something else. "Hey! She was supposed to be treating us for meal!"

…To be continued

Author's Notes: I finally wrote a HikaGo fanfic Always wanted to write one. I have no idea how long this fanfic will be, but I'll try to keep it below 10 chapters. XD Might have some Hikaru x Akari moments, but probably VERY mild. Might not even be a Hikaru x Akari fic. Oo; And I don't know why, but I want to feature a lot of Akira in this fanfic. I just want him in the fanfic. Anyways, hope you all like this fanfic and RR Critiques are welcome too.

February 4, 2005


	2. Part 2: Akari

True or False

Part 2: Akari

By: Snakey

Extra Symbols:  
#: This is something I put after a sentence that you may not understand due to Japanese traditions, so please see author's notes if you don't understand a sentence with a on it.

* * *

I finally invited Hikaru to our go club today. It's been awhile since I saw him. We just happened to bump into each other on the train yesterday, and our conversation slowly lead to me inviting him to our go club. Hikaru had agreed happily, and told me how he missed being in a go club. He reached into his pocket, and drew out a pen and a receipt. He drew a map on the receipt, and told me he'd meet me at a café not far from my school. I was so excited then. 

"Don't be late, Akari, or I'll be screaming at you right in front of your Go club members!" He laughed, and stood up since he reached his destination. Of course, that destination was the station near the Go Institute. I may not go there as much as Hikaru, but I recognized it from seeing Hikaru leaving at this station too often.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I could finally introduce him to my new friends at the Go Club, and I'm sure he'd enjoy being at a Go Club again. _Tomorrow is going to be a great day!_ At least, that was what I had been thinking before. But when I was off the train and walking home, I started to have second thoughts. _Was it really a good idea? Would it be a burden to him? His career's already about Go… would it be too much Go to handle? He must be quite busy with shidougo clients and Go events… should I really drag him to more? Would it stress him out?_ All these thoughts started rushing at me like a tidal wave. _Stupid stupid stupid_… Hikaru loves Go. It is his life, and he loves it. How could more of what you love hurt?

"Go is his life…" I said it out loud this time and stopped. Hikaru's life was Go, and nothing but Go. His friends all relate to Go too. Am I still his friend? I know how to play Go, but not at the level of him and his friends. I didn't see him very often either. _Why am I thinking like this? I'm Hikaru's childhood friend; of course I mean something to him!_ I shook my head to rid the ridiculous thoughts from my mind. I moved forward to continue my way home.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. It was very unlike me, since I often fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. It was a busy day too, so I should have been really tired. But I wasn't. _Why can't I sleep?_ I tossed around, but gave up after awhile. It only made me more awake. Since I couldn't sleep at all, I decided to just stare at the ceiling until sleep eventually hits me. But that only made me think back to what happened today. _Am I too excited about Hikaru coming to my school's Go club? Well, I am excited, but that shouldn't cause me to not be able to sleep…_ After thinking that, I remembered what I thought about on my way home. _Go was Hikaru. There was nothing more important to him than his Go. If I don't even understand Hikaru's Go, would I even understand Hikaru?_

_So much for waiting for sleep_. I was completely awake now, and aware of the thought that just occurred to me. I sat up so I'd be able to think more clearly. I've always known that I would never be able to understand Go as well as Hikaru. He was a genius in that game. But I didn't care, since I knew I would always be his friend. But ever since he graduated and we went our separate ways, I felt like a gap opened up between us. We hadn't exactly lost contact with each other, but I could no longer understand him. _Why couldn't I understand him? Oh right, because he's a complete genius in Go and I just play it for fun. We were in completely different worlds. _

I wanted to stop thinking. I wanted to stop spotting these differences between Hikaru and me. I wanted to close my eyes, drift off to sleep, and just wipe out all thought. Thankfully, God had been merciful, and gave me my wish.

* * *

I felt much more energetic the next morning. No thoughts of not knowing about Hikaru at all. Only thoughts about him were how I was excited he'd be at the club today. I woke up, stretched out my arms and legs, and started my daily morning routine. When I went downstairs for breakfast, and greeted my parents as well as my older sister. My father had already started eating, and was watching the morning news on TV. My mother was pouring out tea for him while his eyes were fixed on the screen. My sister had huge eye bags, which meant university was getting to be too much for her. I looked out the window after announcing that I'm going to eat my breakfast. I dug in and looked outside. It was a sunny day, with the sun shining brightly. It was a little unusual, since it was nearing the end of April. But, I couldn't wait for Golden Week.# Ever since I went on to high school, I've been overly busy with school work and extracurricular activities.# When Golden Week comes, I'll finally be able to take a break from school. _Maybe I get Hikaru out of the house to hang out with me during Golden Week…_My face felt a little heated. I continued to eat while covering my blush from my family.When I finished, I grabbed my schoolbag and left the house. 

I greeted my classmates when I reached my homeroom, including Mitani-kun. He is the only one I know from Haze's Go club that goes to the same school as me, and even sits behind me in homeroom. I was able to make Mitani join the Go club with me, but he said he'd only participate when he felt like it. Of course, the Go club in this high school had a lot more members compared to Haze, but I still wanted Mitani to join with me. I needed someone I knew from before to see if I was improving in Go.

The bell rang, signaling that class had started. I bowed and sat down at my desk. My homeroom teacher was a middle aged woman called Yamamoto-sensei. She had started her lecture, but I wasn't listening. I was staring at outside at the sunny morning. It was so relaxing to look at it like that… And I drifted off.

_Hmm…?_ I woke up and looked around me. I was in the old science lab at Haze where we met for the Go club. _Why am I in Haze…? This must be a dream…_I noticed I was wearing my old Haze uniform too. It's only been a little less than a year since I graduated, but I still miss Haze Juu. I stared at the room blankly, recalling my memories of the Haze Go club. Hikaru dragged me into this club… if it wasn't for his sudden interest in Go I never would've experienced so much in junior high. I'm much better than I was when I started Go in my freshmen year. Hikaru is too. He improved so much that it was beyond imagination. From the boy who was only good enough for third to the Go professional that is feared by even the highest ranked players.Hikaru… He changed so much in our days as Haze students. That's right, he changed during junior high. He matured, and became a Go professional. He was almost another person to me now. _I probably won't understand him anymore…_

And there were those thoughts again. Thoughts about Hikaru. Thoughts about how _I_ thought of Hikaru. Thoughts about how I'd _never_ understand Hikaru again. _Why am I thinking like this? Hikaru won't forget me! I'm still an important part of his life…right?_ The conjecture I made last night proved my statement to be completely wrong. Hikaru's life was Go. Everything related to Go was important to him. I _barely_ had anything to do with Go, which meant I was unimportant… _I was unimportant to Hikaru…?_

"…saki…Fujisaki… Oi…Fujisaki…"

This time I woke up for real. I groaned a bit as I got up. I guess I was sleepy after since I didn't get a lot of rest last night. I looked to see who had been calling me. I had been expecting Yamamoto-sensei to be fixing me a glare for sleeping in class. But instead, it was only Mitani poking me with his pencil.

"Fujisaki, you really shouldn't sleep in class… Yamamoto-sensei has good aim with throwing chalk, remember?" Mitani whispered, his statement forcing a giggle out of me. It sounded a bit like what the Hikaru I knew would say.

Unfortunately, my giggle was a little loud and Yamamoto-sensei heard me. "What's so funny, Fujisaki?" The classes attention was turned to me now.

"Oh! It's nothing! I just giggled at something Hikaru said!" I blushed in embarrassment. The class got even _more_ confused at the situation. Mitani had his eyes wide too. _Did I say something wrong…?_

"Fujisaki, who is Hikaru?" Yamamoto-sensei raised an eyebrow. _Eh? Hikaru? How'd she know about Hikaru?_

"EH?" I voiced my thoughts this time.

"Fujisaki… you just said 'I just giggled at something Hikaru said'…" Mitani whispered to me again. Realizing what I just did, my face grew even redder in embarrassment. I thought about Hikaru so much that I even said his name out by accident!

"Oh! Nevermind! I didn't mean Hikaru, I meant Mitani! He just said something after he woke me up just now!" My waved my hands in front of my face frantically to clear things up. Mitani nearly smacked his head down onto his desk. _Did I mess up again…?_

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have bored you to sleep, Fujisaki. I think after school duties will wake you up, don't you?" Yamamoto-sensei gave me a fake smile, and I realized yet another mistake on my part, and it cost me this time.

* * *

I stayed in after school as I had been told to. I started to wipe the boards with a wet washcloth and sighed. _Why did I have to think about Hikaru so much?_ _I even have a Go club meeting to attend to today!_ Then, I remembered something. I was supposed to meet Hikaru at the café to take him to the club! Since remembering, I rushed through all my duties and then left as soon as I could. I dashed to the café according to Hikaru's directions. I was already thirty minutes late. And since I was meeting Hikaru, he might've already left with his limited patience. 

The café was in view now, and through its windows, I surprised myself by finding Hikaru still sitting in his seat, not looking mad at all. A little closer and I found out why he didn't look mad. He was in a conversation with his rival, Touya Akira. I was slightly more relieved and thankful to know Touya-kun had kept Hikaru company, but when Hikaru saw me heading for the café madly, his expression changed into a slightly angry one. He wasn't in a good mood at all, he just forgot about me when he was talking with Touya-kun.

I rushed into the café and said with the last of my breath, "Hi-Hikaru! I'm… so sorry that I'm half an hour late!" Then, I knew I add to tell him my reason for being late. I couldn't exactly say I had to stay after school for thinking of him too much and blurting out his name, now could I? I had to think of something else that would allow me to avoid that topic completely. "I didn't know I was supposed to stay behind today to clean up the class…" Good enough, I guess. It wasn't all a lie too. I _really_ didn't know I had to stay behind to clean up. And I'm sure Hikaru won't ask why I had to stay after school, since he'll just assume I was the class monitor for the day.

"Actually, you're forty minutes late, Akari. And if you were going to be late, you could have at least called me on my cell phone." He took out his cell phone and held it at me. _He had a cell phone?_

"You're always late too! And when did you get a cell phone? You never told me! Baka!" I was still breathing heavily, but I just had to yell at him for never telling me about his cell phone. How could he not have told me! _Boys…_

"Sorry, Akari… I thought I already told you about my new cell phone… I mean… Even Touya knew! I never even thought that I'd forget to tell you!" I winced from what he said. He had forgotten me.

As a cover up, I turned to Touya-kun instead. "Ah… Sorry Touya-kun… I didn't even realize you were here…" I apologized for ignoring him. "Did Hikaru drag you along with him?" Then I turned back to Hikaru and looked at him unhappily. _Why did he forget me…?_

* * *

As a punishment for being late, I was to treat Hikaru to a meal. But when he invited Touya-kun too, I was a bit worried about my wallet. Also, it would me I couldn't be alone with Hikaru and possibly ask him how he could have forgotten me, or even other Hikaru-related topics that have been on my mind lately. But, he remembered to give me his cell phone number when we left the café, so I decided not to push him on the forgetting me topic. 

We were going to get some ramen, and the heat was just deadly. I was sweating from head to toe, and Hikaru was complaining as he suffered from the heat. Touya-kun, however, looked perfectly composed in his school uniform. Hikaru seemed to be scanning him as well. "Oh right, you still go to school, Touya. How can you still go when you already have a stable job for a living?" Touya-kun frowned at him.

"Shindo, it's true that we are go professionals at a young age, but it doesn't give us a right to stop education. I would like to have something else to use in the future aside from go." Until now, I never knew just how talented Touya Akira was, to be able to put up with both Go and education. I wonder if he did well in education too?

"I-Isn't it hard to keep up at school though, Touya-kun?" I asked strictly out of curiosity.

"Not really, I plan my schedule for everything I do in the day, so I make time for both school and Go." _I wish I could do that…_But I wasn't as talented as him, and probably never will be.

"Ah, can we eat something else? It's so hot out that I don't want to eat ramen." I was shocked. Hikaru without ramen? Touya-kun read my mind.

"Shindo, do you have a fever or something? You _never_ give up a chance to eat ramen, especially not when someone's treating!" He seemed to know as much about Hikaru as I did. _I guess I never really knew more about Hikaru than his other friends._

"Just because I decide to have something other than ramen doesn't make me sick!" Hikaru stuck his tongue out. It seemed like the old Hikaru was back for the moment. "Well, it's hard to believe since you always drag me out on game days to have ramen for lunch!" …I didn't even know Touya-kun yelled. "That's because you never EAT any lunch! No wonder you're so skinny!" I was completely surprised by their behavior now. It wasn't like their usual selves. They also realized how uncomfortable I was.

"Go-Gomenasai! I forgot that you were with us Fujisaki-san! It's just that Shindo was starting another mindless argument…" Touya-kun apologizes politely, but Hikaru… "You're that one that started it, TO-YA-A-KI-RA!" He didn't even seem to bother, and he also had the other boy engaged in another shouting match. I sighed, but they didn't even know. I felt a bit left out like this. Hikaru had, yet again, forgotten me. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. One of my most important friends was going to forget me. Worst, I already didn't know this new him. "…Akari?" He knows how uncomfortable I am now, but I have to leave before I lost it.

"Hi-Hikaru, I'm sorry. I just remembered there's something I have to do… I'll see you later!" And I ran away.

…To be continued.

* * *

Author's Notes: Akari's part took me so long to write… I don't know as much about her character compared to Hikaru's, so it was much harder… And I hope people remember Akari having an older sister. XD She was mentioned when Akari gave Hikaru tickets to the Haze fair. (The one when Kaga first appeared!) And now, about the #s. 'Golden Week' is a special week of holidays in Japan. It's April 29th to May 5th. During this week, all Japanese schools and some businesses are closed. I hope you liked this chapter! It was longer than expected, but that's a good thing. I accept any types of reviews (but not flames from people that just don't like HikaAka.) and thank you for reading! 

P.S: I will be sure to add more humour in the next chapters.

March 19th, 2005


	3. Part 3: True

True or False

Part 3: True

By: Snakey

The sun is shining brightly in the morning, and the sky is blue without a cloud in sight. Golden Week has arrived. I want to continue my sleep, but I can hear my mom's footsteps coming near the door. '_If she sees me asleep she'll annoy me 'til I get up…_' Trying to avoid that, I crawl out of bed and change out of my pyjamas. She opens the door, and sees me already awake.

"Oh, you're up already?" She seems surprised… She says it as if I only wake up at noon everyday. Okay, I can't say I have the best record, but I don't wake up at noon _everyday_, just sometimes.

"Yeah, it's such a nice day out, I think I'll go out today and hang out with my friends." I quickly slip on a white shirt and a pair of jeans with my back towards her.

"Oh, why don't you call Akari-chan too? I'm sure she'd love to go with you!" She seems enthusiastic about this, maybe a little _too_ enthusiastic.

"…I guess… but I still have to go to Touya's Go salon to play a game later."

"But that doesn't happen till later. Now go downstairs and eat and call Akari-chan." She walks out humming a quiet tune to herself.

I let out a big sigh. Lately, my mom's been constantly telling me to call Akari for this or ask Akari about that. I know Akari's mom is her childhood friend, but she's trying to hard to get me and Akari together. _Mothers…_ I walk down the stairs slowly, still a little sleepy, when I realize Akari still owes me a meal for being late last time. '_Perfect, I can call her to make up for the meal._' Now re-energized, I jump off the last few steps of the staircase and pull up a chair to start eating.

"So, where are you planning to go today?" My mom asks.

"No where in particular, really, but I would love to get Akari to treat me to some ramen, maybe even soba." My mom doesn't look too happy about my statement.

"Hikaru, it's not very nice to make a girl pay for your meal, besides, you haven't seen Akari-chan in awhile."

"'Kaa-san, she owes me, and she promised she'd treat me."

With that said, my mom turns her attention back to the dishes she started washing previously. I finish eating, and walk over to the phone to call Akari.

"…Hello?" Akari's mother answers the phone.

"Oh, Fujisaki-san, it's Hikaru. Um… may I speak to Akari?" I can almost feel her grinning.

"Of course you can, Hikaru! Hang on, just a moment; I'll get her right now." She leaves the phone, and I listen to the sounds coming from the other end. I hear hurrying footsteps, and Akari picks up the phone.

"Hi Hikaru! So, what'd you call for?"

I grin, take a deep breath, and shout, "You still owe me lunch!" I can just her falling over from my shout.

I wait for a bit, and she finally responds. "W-WHAT?" That made my ear hurt. "That's what you called for? Hikaru, stop thinking about food for once!"

"Fine, I'll think about Go then." It's always fun to mess with Akari.

"So, you want me to treat you today?"

"Yup! I'm dying for some soba in this heat!" It's around 35° C outside, and the sun is killing everyone outside by shooting its UV rays at them.

"Okay… meet me outside my house at 1 o'clock, and you lead the way to the restaurant!"

"Deal, see you in a few."

"Bye Hikaru!"

I hang up and go upstairs to get ready. I decide to check my wallet to see if I have enough for soba, just in case of an emergency and Akari can't pay. When I pull out my desk drawer, I find my fan beside my wallet. _Golden week…_Today was May 1st already, and four days from now would be May 5th… _Sai…_Feeling depressed all of a sudden, I grab my wallet, check to see if I have enough money, and walk downstairs to the door.

Around five minutes later, I come back into my room, grab my fan, and leave the house. My mom must think that I'm forgetful.

* * *

I arrive at Akari's house at 1:10 PM, since I had to go back to retrieve my fan. Akari had just finished preparing, and is putting on her shoes at the door.

"Mom! I'm going out today! Call me if you need anything!" She walks out the door and looks at me, cheerfully. "Good afternoon, Hikaru!"

"Good afternoon, now, let's go get some soba!" I give a punch towards the sky just to show my enthusiasm.

We walk quietly towards the train station. Akari is walking behind me like she used to when we walked home together in grade school. And for some odd reason… it feels comfortable having a familiar presence walking behind me. Now that I think of it, ever since I was a child, I've had someone behind me. First it was Akari, and then it was Sai.

We continue to walk peacefully in the sun, with Akari complaining now and then about my walking pace. I'd turn around and tease her for having short legs. It feels nice to turn around to talk to a whiny friend again.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!" I call back as we left the restaurant.

"Hikaru…" Akari seems angry.

"Yes, Akari?" I grin at her in a wicked sort of way.

"Hikaru… How come we ended up eating ramen?" She shouts as she points to the ramen shop after we finish our meals. I swear I saw some of the pedestrians laugh at us.

"Well, the soba shop I wanted to go to is in this district, but the smell of ramen was irresistible when we walked passed the shop!" That was convincing…

"Next time you say we're going to eat soba, I'm going to lead the way." She sighs, and we continue our walk back home.

"Hikaru… your addiction to ramen hasn't changed, has it?"

"Nope, and I don't think it ever will."

The rest of the walk remains in silence. Akari is still trailing behind me, but she doesn't complain about my pace this time. When we reach the train station, we stand far apart while we wait for the train. It feels kind of awkward.

"…Akari… how come you're standing so far away from me?" The space between us was wider than usual, so I can't help but be curious.

"What? Oh." She takes one step towards me, but that doesn't make it any less awkward.

The train comes, and we get on board. It doesn't seem like many people are taking the same train as us, so I pick a spot and sit with a more relaxed posture. Akari takes the seat directly across from me. _It's so quiet…_ I decide to stare out the window, since Akari seems unwilling to disrupt our uncomfortable silence. It's still pretty bright out, and I see the flags resembling carps tied onto poles, waving as the wind blows. _So people are already prepared for Children's Day…_

_Sai…_The train stops to pick up more passengers waiting at the station.I reach into my pocket and pull out my fan. _I should probably go to Hiroshima again this year…_

"I want to see you again, Sai." I speak my mind as the train starts to move again.

"Sai? Did you say something about Sai?"

"GAHH!" I'm practically leaning against the window as I stand up in shock. "T-T-TOUYA!"

"Hello, Touya-kun." Akari makes a polite bow even though she's sitting down.

"Oh, you're here too, Fujisaki-san, Hello." Touya nods to her and takes a seat beside me.

"What are you doing here, Touya?" I finally regain my composure and sit back down.

"Don't change the subject, what were you talking about Sai before?"

"What…er… Argh!" I don't know what to say. _Why does this guy always pop up at the most unexpected time!_

"Shindo…" He looks at me with curiosity burned into his eyes.

"Er… um… ahh…" _What am I supposed to say…? Am I ready to tell Touya about Sai…?_

"Well?"

"… I'll tell you someday, Touya, but that someday isn't today." _I'm not ready._

"I understand." He turns away from me, and says, "You know, we still have a game to play at the salon today."

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't expect that you'd be on the same train as me." I let out a sigh. "I was going to go home before heading to the salon, but I guess I'll just take the train with you all the way there."

"Oh, you're not getting off at the station near our houses then?" Akari asks.

"Nope, sorry Akari, but you'll have to walk home by yourself." I grin at her.

"Hikaru! Stop making it sound like I still need someone to walk me home!" As she says her line, the train comes to a halt, and it's Akari's stop.

"See you next time, Akari! Thanks for the meal!"

"Good-bye, Hikaru! See you next time, Touya-kun!" She waves good-bye to us as she steps off the train.

"Good-bye, Fujisaki-san." Touya says politely before the doors close.

And yet again, there is another awkward silence, except this time it's with Touya instead of Akari.

"…So… were you two on a date? I'm sorry to have interrupted it if you were." Well, so much for the awkward silence.

"What? No! She just owes me that meal for being late the other day!" I can feel my cheeks flushing.

"I see." _I don't think you do, Touya! Not with that grin on your face!_

"… That's it; I am so going to beat you in our next go game." I cross my arms on my chest.

"In your dreams, Shindo."

I'm thankful that we weren't kicked off the train for having another one of our shouting matches.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: I don't update often, do I? Short chapter, but at least it is an update. The next chapter will probably be the end of this entire fic, but I have no idea when it will come out. But since it is summer, let's hope I'm not actually too lazy to type.

(_June 28, 2005)_


End file.
